


Cinco etapas de un mismo circuito

by theboynamedcrow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Manga!Shinji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboynamedcrow/pseuds/theboynamedcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo a su alrededor es un lienzo trazado con líneas distorsionadas y ellos dos son los únicos que están completos, poseen forma y sentido. Esa solidez le da valor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco etapas de un mismo circuito

**I.**

Desde que tiene memoria, Shinji Ikari es etiquetado como un 'niño problema'. No es agresivo ni pendenciero —más bien su mirada gacha y extrema quietud, para un niño de su edad, causa cierta ansiedad entre los adultos. Sin embargo, Shinji Ikari es un infante al que le cuesta participar en las actividades grupales. Se aleja demasiado, protesta demasiado y, definitivamente, llora demasiado.

La maestra del kindergarten no se cuestiona tanto como él a la hora de enviarlo a la esquina cuando se niega a participar en una dinámica grupal, y le adjudica la falta de integración a la mala crianza.

"¿Alguien más quiere acompañar a Shinji en la esquina?" Inquiere la maestra con un ademán de amenaza en su voz. Se escucha una bulla de chillidos infantiles protestando, pero se quedan fríos cuando una manita se alza entre la multitud. Shinji levanta la cara que tenía escondida entre sus rodillas con curiosidad, ahogando silentes sollozos.

Kaworu Nagisa, el niño albino que lo había estado siguiendo durante todo el receso desde el primer día. Shinji lo evitaba porque cada vez que los veían juntos, los otros niños canturreaban que eran novios. La maestra, indignada con lo que interpreta como un acto de rebeldía, tuerce los ojos y lo lleva de la muñeca hasta la misma esquina que Ikari, balbuceando algo sobre aprender la lección.

"¿Por qué viniste?" Shinji está más enfadado que preocupado mientras se restriega las lágrimas con los puños.

Kaworu pestañea y le dedica una sonrisa inocente. "Porque me gustas." Afirma como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo y Shinji fuese tonto por no suponerlo. Kaworu no comprendía bien la diferencia entre gustarle una comida y gustarle una persona, por ende, le gustaba el helado de vainilla y también le gustaba Shinji, y era lo mismo.

Pero eso no detiene la ola de risas que estalla en la clase, ni el manotazo en la cara que le asesta un Shinji tan ruborizado que siente las mejillas arder.

La maestra los obligó a abrazarse para hacer las paces por el resto de la clase.

 

**II.**

No es hasta séptimo grado cuando Shinji se encuentra con el niño albino de nuevo, después de que lo transfirieron de intercambio a su escuela. Han pasado siete años, pero ese color de cabello y ojos es inconfundible. Aparte de Kaworu, solo ha conocido a una niña con una pinta parecida. Es una muchacha bonita y callada que siempre se sienta en el pupitre más al fondo. Shinji piensa hablarle cuando reúna el coraje suficiente, porque ve cierta dulzura en ella que le recuerda a su madre antes de que muriera.

Pero coraje es algo de lo que carece, y ahora se encuentra en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente como un escudo antes de que los abusadores de la clase puedan patear su estómago. Aprieta los párpados, resignado a recibir el golpe.

La voz que interrumpe la acción es el golpe más certero que alcanzó a recibir.

"Dicen que la violencia es el arma de los ignorantes." Kaworu luce aburrido, pero hay un tinte de decepción en su rostro. Está decepcionado por descubrir que hay personas en el mundo real que le hacen honor a ese refrán. "¿Es difícil comprender a Ikari?"

Las palabras de Nagisa, como siempre, son demasiado complejas, demasiado enrevesadas para unos chicos que solo iban pendientes de robarle el dinero del almuerzo a una presa fácil. No le contestan, pero tampoco lo golpean. No es un oponente difícil. Kaworu es un chico delgado, solitario y tan pálido que en ocasiones se insola si pasa demasiado tiempo bajo el sol; pero hay algo en sus ojos carmesí que sus compañeros temen, algo inhumano en su sonrisa dirigida a la nada que causa inquietud e incomodidad en los corazones de quienes observa. Es por esta razón que los brabucones deciden dejarlo en paz y se contentan con llamarlo raro a sus espaldas.

"Mira quién vino a salvarte el trasero, Ikari. Tu novio." Espeta uno de los delincuentes. Una falacia desesperada que prueba una vez más el punto de Kaworu. "¿Te gusta o qué?" Se dirige esta vez a Kaworu, y este simplemente sonríe de corazón.

"Sí."

"¡Nagisa!" Shinji está ahora de pie y con los puños apretados, nudillos blancos en contraste con el rojo vivo de sus mejillas. Pero es muy tarde para reclamar. Los atacantes ya se han ido tras un resoplido burlón y la promesa de esparcir rumores.

En un arranque de emociones, vergüenza y sobresalto, agarra a Kaworu por el cuello de la camisa. Él no le teme. "¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!" Deja que la adrenalina fluya en el tono de su voz. "¡Déjame en paz!"

Kaworu coloca sus manos sobre los nudillos blancos del otro, presionándolos con suavidad. "Aguantar todo eso por tu cuenta es un poco solitario, ¿no te parece?"

"¡Ese no es tu problema!" Grita, porque si no lo hace, ¿cómo más puede ensordecer el retumbar en su pecho? "¡Deja de seguirme, es extraño! Yo... yo estoy bien por mi cuenta."

"Lo sé." Kaworu curva los labios con amabilidad. Una de esas sonrisas que producen una confianza absoluta y que uno solo se encuentra un par de veces en la vida. "Estabas temblando como un animal herido cuando llegué, pero ahora me sostienes con firmeza. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Ikari Shinji, siempre que muestres tu verdadero corazón."

"Tú no me conoces..." Shinji murmura entre dientes, cabizbajo. Quiere seguir gritando, espetarle que deje de decir cosas raras y de meterse en su vida ya de por sí confusa y desastroza. Pero no lo hace. Las palabras se quedan enredadas en el nudo de su garganta, y luchan por salir en forma de lágrimas. Se larga antes de que logren escapar.

Al día siguiente, los rumores se esparcen y Shinji no vuelve a mirar a Kaworu por el resto del mes.

 

**III.**

Shinji llega a noveno grado y se da cuenta que las cosas pueden ser mejores. Durante esos dos años nuevas personas han ido apareciendo en su vida; Suzuhara, Kensuke, la presidenta de la clase, Asuka; incluso ha logrado que Ayanami le abra un poco su corazón.

Kaworu también está ahí, principalmente porque fue el primero en acercarse a Ayanami, y ahora la chica se ha convertido en el cabo que los mantiene unidos y evita que Shinji escape cada vez que el primero, en palabras de Asuka, se lo come con los ojos y deberían buscarse una habitación. Kaworu siempre se ríe, nunca se queja; y eso a Shinji lo pone nervioso.

De hecho, Shinji ha notado un cambio en el Kaworu de ahora con respecto al de hace dos años. Su sonrisa parece menos solitaria ahora que tiene a más personas a las cuales dirigirla, sus manos son más cálidas —esto lo sabe por la mala costumbre que tiene de invadir su espacio personal— y sus gestos más humanos. Desde luego, sigue siendo raro, pero aquella aura casi etérea se había suavizado hasta convertirse en alguien que podía llegar más cerca de su corazón. Tal vez, piensa de forma egoísta, este fue el único propósito de su evolución.

Aunque el hecho de aceptarlo no significa que lo deje aproximarse demasiado. Porque está consciente de lo frágil que es su corazón, y así mismo, presiente que Kaworu es alguien que tiene el suficiente potencial como para herirlo.

Es por eso que la última cosa que descubre del Kaworu de ahora le hacer querer que se lo trague la tierra, y esa cosa es que tiene un lado empalagoso. O al menos no tiene otro nombre para bautizar el hecho de que recientemente le ha estado regalando _bentos_ , a pesar de que Shinji siempre trae suficiente comida incluso para compartir con Asuka y Ayanami. Definitivamente no es una costumbre entre dos hombres, y ni siquiera son hechos en casa, provienen del mismo _combini_ en que su tutora Misato compra el almuerzo.

Desde que se junta con Suzuhara y Asuka nadie se atreve a burlarse de él, pero eso no disminuye su vergüenza cada vez que Kaworu se le sienta al lado con el potecito rectangular envuelto delicadamente en un pañuelo.

"¡Nagisa! Ya te dije que tengo mi propio almuerzo. ¡Eres tú quien debería comer algo, luces..!"

Se distrae de su balbuceo cuando nota la tapa abierta del envase. Son unas bolas de arroz simples, pero cuidadosamente revestidas en alga de _nori,_ hechas en casa. Él siempre cocina para los demás, pero probablemente esta es la primera vez que alguien cocina para él aparte de su madre. Tiene que contener el aliento para no mencionarlo.

"Solo pruébalo, ¿de acuerdo?" Insiste con una sonrisa, ni demasiado persistente ni excesivamente blando.

"Solo... solo esta vez." Shinji tropieza las palabras, y es tan claro, tan transparente, tan humano. Kaworu lo ama por eso, y disfruta hacérselo saber desde que distingue la diferencia entre el gusto que siente por el helado de vainilla y el que siente por Shinji.

"Está bien. Con una vez es suficiente."

Y Shinji lo hace. Cuando muerde la primera bola de arroz se da cuenta de que no ha probado nada tan malo desde que Misato le sirvió fideos instantáneos caducados por accidente. Con toda la gracia de Kaworu y lo hábil que es con las manos, no se le había ocurrido pensar que pudiese ser tan desastroso en la cocina. No puede disimular la mueca en su cara y a duras penas logra tragar. Kaworu lo nota y luce preocupado.

"¿No te gusta?" Suspira, mostrando de nuevo esa mirada de decepción que Shinji no ve desde hace tanto. No quiere admitirlo, pero se siente triste al saber que él la causó. "Le pedí ayuda a Misato."

He ahí la explicación. Pero el hecho no deja de sorprenderle. "¡¿Misato?! Por qué harías algo a... ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Que necesitaba algo para hacerte sonreír." Kaworu puede imaginarse y sentir el calor acumulándose en la piel ajena incluso sin tocarlo, y lo ama aún más en ese instante. "Siempre lo haces con Ayanami, y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría si sonríes para mí."

Shinji tiene que voltear la mirada; si lo ve a los ojos sabe que va a derrumbarse. "¿Por qué dices estas cosas, Nagisa? He sido egoísta contigo, así que por qué..."

"Porque..."

"No lo digas." Shinji se levanta de la silla y le da la espalda, porque sabe exactamente las palabras que va a decir y el poder que tienen sobre él. "No quiero oírlo."

La campana de salida suena antes de que Kaworu pueda abrir la boca y hacerle notar a Shinji que nuevamente le ha causado tristeza.

Oda a la Alegría fue la primera pieza que Shinji escuchó a Kaworu interpretar en piano. Hasta la mañana siguiente, nada más que eso suena en su reproductor.

 

**IV.**

Desde hace varios meses Shinji va a esconderse en casa de Kaworu cada vez que algo malo ocurre —usualmente cosas que tienen que ver con su padre. La primera vez que esto sucede, el albino se lleva una grata sorpresa de encontrarlo frente a su puerta, pero de inmediato se da cuenta de que hay algo nefasto en su semblante, y sabe que las cosas no van bien.

Así, se ha vuelto una costumbre recibirlo en su apartamento cuando está deprimido, y pequeños gestos como acomodar un futón extra y prepararle un té se han vuelto tan naturales como automáticos. Desearía que las razones de las visitas de Shinji no fuesen tan caóticas; todavía tiene cierta esperanza egoísta de ser él quien le haga sonreír. Pero Kaworu sabe que no puede sanar el dolor, solo puede observar desde la distancia y anhelar que fuese capaz de proteger ese frágil corazón.

En esta ocasión Shinji lleva dos noches seguidas quedándose en su apartamento. Es la tercera noche cuando Kaworu intenta iniciar una conversación de nuevo. "Misato llamó preguntando por ti." También escucha un grito de Asuka al fondo diciendo algo sobre patear su flacucho trasero si no se aparece mañana en la escuela, pero Kaworu discierne que no es el momento adecuado para comentarlo —después de muchos tropezones, ha aprendido cuándo es conveniente quedarse callado.

"Dile que no estoy aquí."

Kaworu nota cómo el otro incrementa el volumen en su reproductor de música y exhala un largo suspiro. Sabe exactamente por qué se encuentra en ese estado, pero no ha tenido el chance de discutirlo. Hace tres días que fallecieron los padres de Ayanami en un accidente. Escuchó que el padre de Shinji la había tomado bajo custodia, a diferencia de su propio hijo.

No tarda mucho hasta que Shinji abre la boca de nuevo, luchando contra su propia necesidad de desahogo. "No puedo enfrentarla. A Ayanami. No puedo." Shinji se aprieta las palmas de las manos contra la cara. Está temblando.

"No es tu culpa."

"Lo sé. Pero aún así... ella es mi amiga, debe estar sufriendo y yo... yo..." Shinji pierde el hilo de sus palabras, que son atropelladas por sentimientos tormentosos y el temblor de su propio cuerpo. "... Me tengo que sentir de este modo."

"La envidias." Kaworu desliza la mano sobre el futón hasta dar con la cálida piel de la ajena. Puede sentir el pequeño puño contraerse bajo su toque, y lo ama una vez más. "Y te odias a ti mismo por eso."

"Mi padre ni siquiera me mira a la cara, piensa que soy inútil. ¿Por qué la ve a ella _con esos ojos_?" Arrastra las palabras, dolido y asqueado por su propio resentimiento. "Soy terrible." Shinji sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa que había deseado ver. Esta es triste, apagada, rota. Kaworu desearía poder recomponer las piezas quebradas. Pero una vez más, no puede. Se limita a presionar la mano ajena con más fuerza y niega con la cabeza.

"Eres humano." Reafirma. Le parece que es importante recordarlo de vez en cuando. "Y eres lo suficiente noble como para preferir odiarte a ti mismo antes que a otra persona."

Shinji está llorando. No puede verlo por la forma en que tiene la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, pero lo sabe gracias a la manera violenta en que sus hombros comienzan a sacudirse. Kaworu se pregunta si en este instante de debilidad sería más fácil sostenerlo en sus brazos y sentirse amado. Pero aquello es demasiado engreído y sin importancia. Él está bien con tal de que Shinji se sienta mejor, está bien si puede ser feliz para cuando haya amanecido, incluso si no es él la causa de esa felicidad. Y es por eso que cuando lo abraza y son sollozos y no risas las que siente contra su pecho, lo ama de todas formas. "Te amo, Shinji."

Shinji ignora que es la primera vez que Kaworu lo llama por su nombre, porque se siente bien no ser llamado por el de su padre; sin embargo, se aferra con fuerza a la tela de la camisa del otro y ahoga ahí un quejido. "Nagisa... es doloroso cuando dices ese tipo de cosas. Por favor, detente."

"¿Por qué apartas a las personas de ti?" Acaricia la cabellera castaña, sintiendo cómo los espasmos disminuyen con su tacto. Es un sentimiento agradable. "¿Es porque no quieres ser herido?"

Shinji asiente en silencio. Kaworu siente el movimiento contra su pecho, y una inexplicable felicidad lo llena desde adentro. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo asusta. Lo asusta porque está feliz de tener el poder de herirlo, a pesar de que todo lo que quiere es hacerlo feliz. Es egoísta, deshonrado, impuro; y duele un poco donde Shinji acuesta su frente.

Pero la sola certeza de que es tan humano como él le sobrecoge de tal forma, que no puede evitar que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa.

 

**V.**

La quinta mañana que Shinji despierta después de haberse dormido bajo el arrullo de la Oda a la Alegría, le pregunta a Misato por qué las personas se sienten atraídas unas a otras. Un poco abrumada por la pregunta, ella responde que es porque 'los humanos son criaturas imperfectas que no pueden vivir solas'. Esto le hace cuestionarse qué capacidad tiene un alma de soportar la soledad, y por cuánto tiempo ha pasado Kaworu sintiéndose _así_.

Shinji definitivamente ha sido egoísta. Lo sabe desde antes, pero ahora la realización le golpea con demasiada fuerza como para evitar sentirse culpable. Todo lo que ha pensado es _él, él, él_. Cómo él se sentiría si dejaba que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a su corazón como para romperlo, cómo él saldría perjudicado, cómo él era la víctima. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos de Kaworu, ni se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba a su lado para darle un balance a su vida. Ha buscado cobijo en él inconscientemente ya tantas veces que no puede llevar la cuenta, y aún así le abandona una vez se siente reconfortado. No recuerda haberle dicho un simple gracias.

Kaworu es la única persona que le ha dicho que lo ama. Él también lo ama. Y aunque sea una confesión silenciosa consigo mismo, puede sentir el dolor sordo en su pecho. Se figura que quizás sea cierto que no hay nada más difícil que la auto-aceptación.

Cuando no está en su apartamento o en el salón de música de la escuela, Kaworu se escapa al dique de la prefectura. Es un lugar apartado desde donde se puede ver el sol ocultarse bajo la línea del horizonte que marca el lago. Cada vez que el otro falta a la escuela, Shinji lo encuentra ahí de camino a casa.

Ya hace una hora que el sol se puso cuando Shinji lo ve donde predijo, recostado de la baranda mientras observa el firmamento.

"No sabía que también te gustaba ver las estrellas." Sentenció Kaworu en lugar de un saludo.

"Um... no es sobre las estrellas. Es decir, ¡me gustan!, pero..." La sonrisa ajena siempre logra descolocarle de una manera en que le es complicado articular.

"La forma en que se reflejan sobre el agua a esta hora es hermosa. Quería mostrártelo hace tiempo. De haber sabido, te hubiese invitado." Shinji está más cautivado por la manera en que las estrellas se reflejan en las orbes carmín; y es por eso que entristece cuando la mirada ajena baja, y no es luz, sino melancolía, lo que reflejan sus ojos. Esa de cuando eran preadolescentes. "¿Por qué viniste, entonces?"

"Quería darte las gracias. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí, y yo solo..."

"No necesitas hacerlo." Kaworu coloca una mano sobre su mejilla caliente. Shinji se paraliza, pero como siempre, deja que el tacto barra sus temores. Kaworu parece sorprendido cuando lo nota. "No estás huyendo de mí. ¿A qué se debe?"

"No quiero hacerlo. No quiero seguir huyendo." Shinji se sorprende a sí mismo por la firmeza de sus propias palabras. Está hirviendo y siente las rodillas débiles, pero no tartamudea en su afirmación. Al menos Kaworu parece darle el mismo crédito con lo perpleja que se vuelve su mirada.

Kaworu se encoje de hombros, relajado, y vuelve a meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. "Te amo." Le recuerda, repitiendo esas dos palabras con suavidad, como un mantra. "Sabía que eras capaz de encontrar el valor dentro de tu corazón. Siempre ha estado ahí."

A veces a Shinji le da la impresión de que Kaworu confía en él más de lo que él lo hace en sí mismo.

"¿Por qué le dices eso a una persona como yo?"

"Porque te quiebras con facilidad." Kaworu admite. Pero no es una acusación, ni un reproche. Kaworu ama la ironía de que algo tan frágil pueda ser tan poderoso como para convertirse en el centro de su mundo. Adora la sutilidad de su fortaleza y la sinceridad de su dolor. "Y necesitas saber que eres amado."

Mientras Shinji es hipnotizado por aquellas palabras, Kaworu hace una pausa reflexiva antes de continuar. "¿Cómo se siente?" Nota la confusión en la expresión ajena, y rectifica. "Ser amado, me refiero. ¿Te hace feliz?"

"Sabes sobre tantas cosas, ¿y aún así no sabes sobre eso?"

A Shinji le afecta observar la soledad ajena hacerse más evidente frente a sí. Kaworu, en vez de rechazarla, la ha aceptado como parte de su vida. Él y Ayanami son iguales en ese sentido. Ambos viven al margen de los demás, sin realmente esperar ser acogidos. Pero cuando mira a Shinji a los ojos, se encuentra a sí mismo deseando su reconocimiento con tanta fuerza que su antiguo yo, impasible y desentendido, se hubiese sentido traicionado. Su naturaleza le advierte que la ambición es peligrosa; su voluntad le grita que _al diablo con eso_. Shinji comprende, y responde de acuerdo a su deseo.

"Yo te amo también, Nagisa."

Kaworu le sostiene la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos. " _Kaworu_ está bien."

"¿De verdad?" La voz de Shinji titubea un poco mientras baja la mirada, abochornado por la delgada pero obvia sonrisa que exhibe sin poder evitarlo. Es la primera vez que sonríe para él. "Kaworu..." Se atreve a intensificar el agarre al probar cómo suena ese nombre en sus labios. Se escucha tan bien, tan natural, que le resulta sorprendente no haberlo pronunciado más temprano. "Kaworu, entonces."

"Me gusta como suena."

Shinji tiene la impresión de que puede flotar. El mundo a su alrededor es un lienzo trazado con líneas distorsionadas y ellos dos son los únicos que están completos, poseen forma y sentido. Esa solidez le da valor. Se siente listo y osado frente a Kaworu y trata de besarlo; sin embargo, choca con su nariz en el camino y está a punto de morir de la vergüenza. Cuando Kaworu lo nota, lo ama más que nunca. Ríe suavemente antes de tomarlo de las mejillas y e indicarle el camino correcto hasta sus labios, separándolo del universo de figuras desdibujadas.

Ninguno de los dos necesita más coraje que ese.


End file.
